elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Armor
The Dragonplate armor and Dragonscale armor are armor sets found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Smithing Light and Heavy variants of Dragon Armor can be forged from Dragon Bones and Dragon Scales. The "Dragon Smithing" perk must be aquired before this armor type can be crafted. The perk requires Smithing level of 100. Locations Starting around level 50, Dragon armor pieces can be found as random loot from chests and containers. Armor pieces can be found at lower levels, if the Dragon Armor perk is acquired before reaching level 50. Acquiring it without the Dragon Armor perk is very rare but possible. Although rare, pieces of the set can be found as early on as level 30. Some Merchants on rare occasions have them as well. Crafting materials The materials for crafting Dragon Armors are much more common than the materials needed for their competitor's Daedric and Glass armors. Compared with other armor types Overall, Dragon Armor is cheaper to craft and lighter than other armor types with high defense ratings. Versus Daedric Daedric Armor has a higher armor rating than Dragonplate Armor at its base value and retains its higher rating even when both armors have been upgraded to Legendary status (But just by a small margin). However with its lower weight players lacking heavy armor perks are better off with the Dragonplate. Versus Glass Dragonscale Armor has a superior armor rating to Glass Armor, but a higher weight. Once upgraded, Dragonscale armor remains with a higher rating but still only by about 7, making the weight difference a problem, even though the full Dragonscale set weighs less than a single Iron Armor piece. It should also be noted that with the right perks invested in light armor, the Dragonscale armor will render the Daedric armor useless, as it will have a much higher rate. Attributes by piece These are the base attributes of the armor pieces, calculated without skill level or perks. Dragonplate - Heavy Dragonscale - Light Quotes Occasionally, when walking by a guard, they whistle and say "Is your armor made of... dragon bones/scales? By the gods, what I wouldn't do for a set of that." Bugs * When worn by bestial races, such as Khajiit or Argonians, their cranial features and tails might disappear or function abnormally. * If worn by a horned Argonian, the back portion of the dragonscale helmet, as well as the Argonian's horns, will disappear leaving the back of the head exposed. *If worn by a Khajiit with ear tufts, the areas where the ears would be on the dragonscale helmet, as well as the Khajiit's ears, will disappear. Gallery Dragon Armor Sets.png DragonPlate_HeavyArmor.jpg Dragonscale_Armor.png dragonarmormalefemale.jpg Dragon Scale2.jpg|360° view of Dragon Scale Armor. DragonPlateArmor.jpg|Upper angle view of full Dragonplate set TESV 2011-11-27 22-30-12-99.jpg|An Imperial female wearing a full set of Dragonplate Armor. Dragon armour concept.jpg|Concept art for the Dragonplate armor See also *Dragonbone Weapons Appearances * de:Drachen Rüstung (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Sets Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor